


My first Children of the Corn fanfiction

by Yboiveth



Category: Children of the Corn - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth





	My first Children of the Corn fanfiction

One day, me and Emma were in the cornfields. "Emma, I want a child" I said, as I used my eyelashes to absorb carbon dioxide. "Well I don't unless it's a fox." She said, as she was kicking ass while playing monster rancher. She is so good at the game. I love her. "Understandable, but I would at least like to practice our arcane demon arts tonight, and you know how that goes." I replied, painting my fingernails black. "Okay." she said.

Night then came and then we drew our arcane demon arts circle. and I accidently fucked up the summoning ritual. This caused at least 7 hit and runs to happen, and satan to come out of the summoning circle and give me a high-five. We fixed it, but due to my foley, the entire corn field turned into a fox. 

"O FUCK IT'S A CHILD FROM THE CORN" I said.

Then we took our baby fox home and raised it. subscribe for more shit.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
